1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and in particular to a pixel arrangement method that reduces color shift of pattern retarder glasses based 3D display system in large view angle and a display panel using the method.
2. The Related Arts
Three-dimensional (3D) display techniques can be classified in two types, namely glasses based techniques and bare eye based techniques. Bare eye 3D techniques are generally used in business applications and may be further used in conveniently-carried devices, such as mobile phone in the future. For household applications, such as displays, projectors, and televisions, mostly, 3D glasses are used in order to view 3D images.
Three-dimensional television is an abbreviation for three-dimensional stereoscopic television. When a person views an object in a natural condition, stereopsis is achieved through combining different images perceived by left and right eyes to form a single image. The 3D television adopts the same principle of the slight difference of angles with which two eyes view an object to allow a person to identify the dept of illusion of the object thereby providing the visual perception of stereopsis. Based on the principle, the images that are perceived by the left and right eyes are separated so that a user may obtain the perception of stereopsis with bare eyes and requiring no 3D glasses.
In the current time when high definition televisions are the main stream of the market, 3D mode is an essential function of a large-sized television. Thus, in market competition, simply providing a product with the 3D effect is just not enough to win the market and it is also necessary to enhance the overall quality of 3D image displayed on the large-sized television.
The conventionally used pattern retarder glasses based 3D display system is generally a high brightness 3D display system, which provides 3D images having brightness superior to the shutter glasses based systems and the 3D images so provided are displayed in a non-flicking manner so that human eyes get no tired even for long term watching.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional pattern retarder glasses based 3D display system is constructed by designating the odd-numbered rows of a display panel as left (right) eye image, while the even-numbered rows are for image of the other eye. Patterns retarders having mutually orthogonal polarizations are alternately arranged and set on pixels that oppose human eyes. Referring to FIG. 2, due to the restrains of such an arrangement, in a large view angle, light that is designated for an image of a specific eye may be observed by a viewer through an incorrect pattern retarder so as to induce the so-called cross-talking. Further, pixels at the borders are all set with the pixels of the same color, so that the image may be easily shifted toward red color when viewed at an upward viewing angle and may be easily shifted toward blue color when viewed at a downward viewing angle and vice versa. This leads to deterioration of quality of display and severely affects market competition power of product.